Two of us
by Honeycups
Summary: After five years they are on their way back home. They are going home. DG oneshot sort of goes with Come Away With Me, even though you absolutely not have to read that one.


_**Nothing belongs to me.**_

_Two of us_

_Two of us riding nowhere_

_Spending someone's_

_Hard earned pay_

It was a yellow house, yes, even the living room was yellow. '_Blue is contrasting yellow'_, the young Policeman thought and looked down at his darkblue uniform. He stood leaned against the wall by the window in the lemon-yellow room and made notes in his small notebook as the plump woman in the black sofa talked.

He didn't talk whatsoever, that task was laid on his superior, a tall man with black hair and shoes that always shone as if they were new. This man sat in an armchair facing the woman, with a cup of coffea in his hands.

"It's such," the woman said between her sobs, it was obvious she was beside herself. "such a pity! On-on, such a nice...Giiiirl! And pregnant too, Dead!"

"Calm down Hannah, we're not sure they died during the fire. We have found a few threads that tells us they wanted us to think they were dead," the police with the shoes said and put his hand on her knee as she gasped surprised. "now tell us about this young couple again."

She sniffered and seemed to settle down with a deep breath, but the tears remain to fall. "Ginger was beautiful, very beautiful, with long wavy red hair and freckles, lots of freckles. He called her 'Gee', or something like that I think."

"No special belongings? Jewellery or clothes?"

The woman, Hannah, closed her eyes and thought and after a while she opened them again and looked at the officers in awe. "She had a charm, it was in gold with a dragon engraved on it. And clothes, nothing special...she didn't seem to own much, neither of them did."

"But you said they gave an expession of being rich?" The shoe-police asked and glanced towards his partner.

"Yes, they must have been, how else would they have afforded the house? And that jewellery, she told me herself, he had given it to her."

"That's good Hannah," he put down his cup on the table beside him and sighed. "lets move on to the man."

"Storm, I figured it was his surname. He had blonde quite long hair, for a man at least, and he had it slicked back. And his eyes..." she paused. "I haven't seen eyes like his before, looked like... storms, grey. You could tell he was from a fine family, on his manners, and the grace he had in every movement."

The young police smiled as he thought that the woman obviously had been strucked by this mans charm.

"Anything more?"

"No...well yes! A tattoo! He had a tattoo."

The two policemen changed exited looks and then the young man tightened the grip on his pen, and the other, he with the shoes, leaned forwards against the woman.

"Hannah," he said sincere. "listen to me now, this might be the best description we can get, try to remember; Where did he had this tattoo, and what did it looked like?"

Slowly, hannah looked up at him, and as he finally caught her eyes, they glowed of satisfaction. "A skull with a snake that came out through the mouth. It sat on his left arm."

* * *

_Two of us Sunday driving_

_Not arriving_

_On our way back home_

_We're on our way home_

_We're on our way home_

_We're going home_

"Ready?" he asked his red love and looked at her expectant; she beamed at him and nodded eagerly. The second later he turned the car and drove in the same direction as the roadsign with the name; England pointed at.

The woman leaned back relieved and sighed happily. "Goodbye Ginger and Storm," she said and glanced towards the man behind the wheel. She put an arm around his neck and kissed him on his cheek. "hello Draco." She wispered in his ear and let go off him.

"Hi Ginny." Draco answered and put a hand on her stomach. "I love you."

---

_Two of us sending postcards_

_Writing letters_

_On my wall_

_You and me burning matches_

_Lifting latches_

_On our way back home_

_We're on our way home_

_We're on our way home_

_We're going home_

"Stop!" Ginny exclaimed all of a sudden and almost made Draco, who thought she was asleep, lose control over the car.

"What?" he asked and pulled over to the side.

"A filling station," she said and pointed across the road. "I need to use the loo."

"The loo?" he said and sighed. "I thought you were eager on getting home."

"I still have to pee though. And," she gave him a happy expression and waved a bunch of letters and postcards in the air. "I can fnally post these, and," she pulled up a package of ciggarettes and he moaned, he didn't like her smoking-habit. "I can throw these away."

"What?" She didn't answer, just gave him a peck on his lips and got out of the car. He watched as she ran across the road and inside of the store as he thought that she never stopped surprising him.

---

_You and I have memories_

_Longer than the road that stretches out ahead_

"Five years," he muttered, it had all gone so fast. "five years."

"Do you think it will be different?" she asked, looking out through the window. "will _they_ be?"

He sighed and let his finger trace the scars on her back, they would never disappear, always be there as a remainder of what they had gone through. "I don't know Ginny, I don't know."

---

_Two of us wearing raincoats_

_Standing so low_

_In the sun_

_You and me chasing paper_

_Getting nowhere_

_On our way back home_

_We're on our way home_

_We're on our way home_

_We're going home_

"Draco I'm cold."

"Then why are we standning out here in the wind?"

"Because," she gave him a glare and hugged herself. "I've never seen the english channel before."

"It's just water." He stated and put his arms around her as she took up a bunch of papers and threw them overboard.

"Bye past five years," she said, and then gave out a gasp of luck. "look Draco, it's England!"

---

_You and I have memories_

_Longer than the road that stretches out ahead_

"Do you know, that the last time we walked this road together, it was raining?" She asked and gave him a smile. It all looked just as she remembered it.

"I carried you," he answered bitterly. "you were so thin."

"Well not now." She said laughing and looked down at her stomach which showed the first signs of her pregnancy.

---

_Two of us wearing raincoats_

_Standing so low_

_In the sun_

_You and me chasing paper_

_Getting nowhere_

_On our way back home_

_We're on our way home_

_We're on our way home_

_We're going home_

"Here it is," she said and lead him to the front door of the big white house. "Sirius old house."

"Are you sure? I mean it's over five years and—"

"I'm sure." Her eyes burned at him for a few seconds and he decided it was best to believe her as she took a deep breath and knocked at the door.

"Hope they are home." She said and smiled nervously.

_We're going home_

_Better believe it_

A noise came from within, and then they heard how a key unlocked the door which after that was opened slowly to reveal a familiar face.

The person winked several times at them, then turned his head and yelled: "Everybody, you better come and see this, I could be hallucinating you know!"

Ginny let out a resounding laughter as footsteps couls be heard fom the stair. "Ron you silly," she exclaimed and threw herself into his arms. "I'm home now, _We're_ home"

* * *

**_This is kind of the sequel to 'Come away with me' and I hope you liked it._**

**_I'm thinking about changing the ending though,...I don't really like it. Maybe you have any suggestions?_**

**_REview Please!_**

**_/Hon_**


End file.
